1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to diesel fuel technology, and, more particularly, to anti-foaming agents for diesel fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Silicone-containing anti-foams ("silicone anti-foams") are a integral part of diesel packages in Europe. However, there is a great demand for an non-silicone anti-foam product since several problems are associated with silicones. For example, silicone anti-foams separate from the diesel fuel package due to poor solubility. This causes inconsistent fuel and anti-foam performance. Furthermore, silicone anti-foams contribute to the dispersion of sediments (rust, water, etc.) into the diesel fuel. This may increase emissions and cause damage to the engine. Additionally, there is some concern that the silicone anti-foams themselves contributes to engine deposits and emissions. Lastly, silicones lose there effectiveness as an anti-foam after the treated diesel fuel package has been stored for just a few days unless a high dosage is charged.